Usually, mobile communication devices communicate via base stations arranged within communication cells of e.g. a multicell communication scenario. Each base station is associated with one or more sectors and serves mobile communication devices arranged within the sectors boundary.
In order to achieve a maximum throughput in a multicell environment, e.g. in a WiMAX multicell environment (WiMAX: World wide Interoperability for Microwave Access), frequency reuse schemes are employed, which reuse the same carrier frequency in sectors at low distance or even in the neighbour sector of the served mobile communication device. This causes high interference and therefore requires the deployment of interference coordination methods. Usually, known interference coordination methods rely on the knowledge of the positions or locations of the terminals in combination with measurements of an interference level within a sector to enable an interference minimizing assignment of resources e.g. in terms of sub-channels, time slots or other orthogonal resource units. However, the position (location) information e.g. in current WiMAX systems can only be derived if beamforming with a perfectly calibrated antenna array is used. If antenna configurations other than beam forming arrays are used, e.g. multiple input/multiple output systems with separated antennas or cross-polarized arrays, then the position (location) information cannot be derived from the antenna signal. Furthermore, the interference measurement methods currently used provide a total interference power with respect to all neighbouring sectors and the signal power associated with the wanted sector. It is not possible to derive any location information from this interference measurement.